


All The Stars

by westxkravitz



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westxkravitz/pseuds/westxkravitz
Summary: Random fluffy idea I had at 1am I love one family





	All The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really late, sorry for any mistakes!  
> Set wayyy after Trigon

The night is young, Dick Grayson watches fondly as the moon hangs low in the sky. He smiles as he listens to the crickets chirp in harmony with the wind as it blows it's way through the grass blades. The delicate air dances on his face as he breathes in the fresh, wonderful scent of pure bliss. He hasn't felt this way in ages, not since the circus.  
  
Up until this point there was nothing that could've calmed him in the way swinging through the air (practically weightless) did. Nonetheless things have changed, well he certainly has to say the least.  
  
His lines of work all involve the potential to kill, whether that be as a police officer or vigilante. It didn't sit well with him most days but it wasn't all bad. Despite his upbringing and copious amounts of self-doubt he had a family.

  
A real, tangible, family who he loved more than he cared to admit. He'd taken up a bit of a routine since moving into the new safe house after they defeated Triagon. While the kids and Kory slept, he often spent his nights outside. He was grateful for the chaos, the good, the bad. All of it, because it brought them together.  
  
The sound of shoes mudding through the grass startle him. It's about 3 am and as far as he's aware everyone else is sleeping. He gets up quickly, spinning around to a stop as he holds the side of his knife up to the offender.  
  
"Good aim" Rachel says sitting down on the grass patch beside her muching on an apple.  
  
"Jesus- Rach, why aren't you in bed? I could've killed you!" Dick exclaims pushing his hair back from his forehead in frustration.  
  
"But you didn't-" Rachel quips back looking up at him with a wry smile as the wind gently blows her blue bob back and forth.  
  
Dick sighs and sits down next to her in the opposite direction proceeding to lay back down and Rachel follows suit.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Rachel ask as she places her oversized jacket sleeve clad hand behind her head.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. Rachel it's almost 4 go to bed" Dick says sternly.  
  
"Nah I'm good"  Rachel nonchalantly answers back. "You come out here every night.. why?" she ponders.  
  
"I don't-" Dick starts.  
  
Rachel looks at him begrudgingly.  
  
Dick sits up and sighs once more turning around to face her. "I like to count the stars."  
  
Rachel laughs loudly almost choking on her apple "Dick Grayson.. star gazer.  Next thing your gonna tell me you've had an epiphany and changed you're name from Robin to _The Owl_ "  
  
"I'm serious, and _The Owl_ c'mon what kinda name is that?" Dick laughs grabbing the last of Rachel's apple from her.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" she yells.  
  
"Well seeing as how I'm so great at stealing things..." Dick teases back.  
  
"You'll pick another bird if you know what's good for you." Rachel says rolling her eyes and taking the apple back from him.  
  
"These past two years have been great Rach. I don't feel like I have to worry about you two anymore, you guys are growing up, everything's moving so fast. I guess it's just nice to come outside and slow down for a bit you know, count some stars. No matter how old they get a star never changes, not really." sighs Dick.  
  
"Don't get all sappy on me old man, I just came out here to see if you were still breathing, not to cry because you love us or something."  
  
Dick laughs once more, looking up at the sky only to smile to himself. "You wanna know what my favorite star is?" he asks quietly.  
  
"No" Rachel deadpans.  
  
"That one.. right there." Dick continues ignoring her.  
  
"The one that's kinda dark and sad looking. Okay you've fully lost it I'm going to be-" Rachel starts.  
  
"Rach can't you see I'm going somewhere with this." Dick asks staring over his shoulder one eyebrow raised.  
  
"But you told me-" Rachel begins once more.  
  
"When do you ever listen to anything I say?" Dick questions.  
  
"Wow Bruce really made the whole motivational 'dad' speech thing look a lot easier than it was?" he thinks to himself.  
  
"Point taken, continue 'oh wise one' "shrugs Rachel.  
  
"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. That star right there, is my favorite. If you look really close you can see  the little ball of light at the center that keeps it from going dim. And that one to the right of it shines so brightly it always takes my breathe away. The other one right there looked a little lost at first but it found it's way. So, Rachel Roth if you can't tell by now out of all the stars in the galaxy you by far are my most favorite." he smiles.  
  
"I'm not a star, I'm a Raven." Rachel replies back avoiding eye contact.  
  
"No matter how hard the world wanted you to go dark. That little ball of light, that goodness inside you burned brighter and I'm pretty sure you'll never go dim, you'll only get stronger. And I am so proud of you for that." Dick finishes  
  
"So what your saying is, I'm your favorite kid and Gar isn't. I knew it! He owes me $20." Rachel says getting back up and running into the house right past a laughing Kory.  
  
"That- that isn't the point." Dick says now talking to air.  
  
"It's so cute that you tried. She was crying you know, didn't want you to see." smiles Kory as she walks to stand beside him.

"I know." Dick replies

"Good" Kory smiles.  
  
"You know, this star right here is unbelievably beautiful. How'd I get so lucky?" Dick asks pulling Kory close.  
  
"Hmm I guess she decided to take a chance and fall from her little corner in the sky." Kory laughs back.  
  
"Just for me?" Dick smiles  
  
"Ye-" Kory starts.  
  
"How is Rachel your favorite. I can literally turn into any animal she only turns into one. One! This family does not appreciate my greatness ugh!" Gar yells out the window from his upstairs room.  
  
"This is your fault boy wonder. I'll see you inside "Kory says putting her hands up and kissing him quickly.  
  
"Kory.. hey stop walking.. where are you going. I'm all out of cute analogies, this isn't funny. Kory?"


End file.
